(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electron beam scribing method for scribing a desired pattern on a specimen.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The most commonly used electron beam scanning method is the so-called spot beam scanning method in which desired patterns are scribed on a specimen by scanning the latter with a spot electron beam. This scribing method, however, involves a problem that a considerably long time is required for the scribing when compared with other techniques. However, it is very suitably used for scribing fine or minute patterns.
Another known electron beam scanning method is the so-called area scribing method or flash scribing method in which the pattern is scribed by a scanning of the specimen with a square electron beam of a size which is variable and several to several tens times as large as the spot beam, in such a manner as to place a stamp successively. This method can considerably eliminate the above-mentioned problem of the spot beam scanning method. Unfortunately, however, this method requires input data such as a coordinate signal representing the position of each flash, the size of each flash and so forth. As a result, a long time is required for the inputting, setting and transfer of the large amount of input data.